The Winchester Family
by JensenFan23
Summary: Everyone fears for that one phone call. One call to tell you something horrible has happened to a loved one…
1. Intro

Hello, everyone! I have a new story, and I wanted to post it. This is a non-hunting story. The Winchesters are normal people who live a normal life.

This is the intro of it... Chapter 1 will be up within a few days, that is if people like this... enjoy!**  
**

**Intro**

**The Winchester Family**

* * *

_Everyone fears for that one phone call. One call to tell you something horrible has happened to a loved one…_

"Dean!" A young teenager ran up to her older brother of four when she saw him walk through the entrance of the hospital, wrapping her arms around his waist, clearly upset.

"Hey, it's ok," Dean said as he knelt down, holding onto her tightly. "It's all right, Kate…" he whispered in her ear before his lips pressed against her head for a kiss. His hazel eyes fell upon his brother who stood there in front of him. "Any word yet?"

"No," Sam shook his head, "not yet."

Dean sighed, sliding his hand through his hair. "What happened, do you know?"

Sam shook his head again. "I don't know."

Dean stood there, unsure what to do at the moment.

Sam walked over to Kate who was now sitting on a chair, and sat down beside her. "You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess…" she replied.

Sam rubbed her back gently, wishing he could do something to help her through this.

"Where's Jennifer?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"She hasn't gotten here yet," Sam answered.

"When did you call her?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

The siblings didn't say much after that when they knew nothing they said could help the situation.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off, his eyes fixed on the doctor that was walking towards them., as they all stepped closer to the doctor.

"Are you here for John Winchester?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Dean replied. "How is he?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this. I wish I was giving you better news…" the doctor started, showing how hard it was to give them the news he was about to deliver. "We did everything we could… I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

"What?" Sam spoke up first.

Kate turned and buried her face into Sam's side, her arms wrapping around his waist as the tears fell.

Sam bent down and picked her up, his own tears welling up in his eyes. "Shh, it's ok…" he whispered to her.

"I'm very sorry for your loss…" the doctor said before leaving them alone.

Dean turned and looked at Kate and Sam, his eyes meeting Sam's, both not saying anything.

The entrance doors slid open, and their sister Jennifer walked in, worry upon her face as she walked over to them, but her expression changed the instant she saw the look on their faces. "Oh god, no…"

The four siblings stood there in the waiting room, holding onto each other for support. They knew everything was about to change for them, and they couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Changes

**Chapter 1  
Everything Changes**

* * *

**  
**

"Listen, Dean, I don't think Jennifer or Kate should come, it might be too much for them," Sam said to Dean who was standing in front of him in the kitchen, his back leaning up against the counter.

"I agree," Dean said, his eyes drifting over to the kitchen entrance, falling upon the wall that kept him from being able to see the staircase. Music was playing louder than usual, and he knew it was Kate. For as long as he could remember, she would play music whenever she was upset.

"Dean?"

Dean looked back at Sam, raising his eyebrow slightly at him, giving him a 'what' expression.

"Who's playing that music?"

"Kate. She does this whenever she's upset."

"I never knew that."

"Yeah, she started doing it while you were away at Stanford," Dean spoke as he stepped away from the counter and turned toward the extra table next to the wall. He sighed when he saw all kinds of food people had given them to say their sorry. "I don't know where we're going to put all this food."

"That makes two of us."

Dean made his way over to the table and lifted up a side of the Reynolds wrap to see what was underneath it. He shook his head. "Another casserole," he said.

"That makes what, the third one?" Sam wondered.

"I'd say more like the fifth one," Dean said pressing the Reynolds wrap back down before turning to face Sam again. "When should we leave?"

"Now, if you want?"

Dean nodded without saying anything. "I'll go let Jennifer know."

"Alright," Sam said before Dean walked out of the room. Sam stood up and moved to the refrigerator, opening it up and eyed it, figuring out how much it could hold. "Plenty of room for half of the food…" he said to himself as he went over to the table that had the food and grabbed what he could before going back to the refrigerator.

Dean stood by Jennifer's bedroom door, looking in, she was lying on her bed with her CD player on the bed and her head phones on, and her eyes closed. He stepped inside and knocked on the door to let her know he was there.

Jennifer opened her eyes, "Hey," she said pulling the head phones off and pausing the CD player.

"Hey," he said sitting on the bed. "What're you listenin' to?"

"Foo Fighters, All My Life," she told him.

"Are you trying to block out Kate's music?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I was fine with it for a while, but now I need to block it out. I didn't want to tell her to shut it off when I know she's upset and needed something to do to get her mind off dad dying."

"Yeah. Music is the only thing to help her right now."

"I know."

"Listen, Jen, Sam and I are going to take care of dad's truck. Get his stuff out of it before someone else does."

"Ok."

"Do you mind…"

"I'll stay with Kate," she said already knowing what he was going to say.

"We'll be back later," he said standing up.

"Alright…"

Dean gave her a pat on the knee before walking out of the room.

Jennifer sighed and set the head phones back on her before pressing play again. She turned her head to the nightstand and stared at the picture she had of her family. Her mom and dad standing in the middle, Sam was on the far left with Kate on his right side, Mary stood beside her, and Dean was on the far right with his arm around John's shoulder.

They were once a family, but it was slowly becoming less of a family over the years.


	3. Chapter 2: Adapting

sorry for the delay of an update. Hope you like it 

**Chapter 2: Adapting**

* * *

The four siblings stayed home for a few days trying to get away from those who kept giving them their condolences.

"Well, I see you decided to join us," Sam said to Kate who stepped into the kitchen and to the table where everyone sat down to eat dinner.

"Don't expect me to eat," Kate said taking a seat and looked down at her plate that's covered in spaghetti.

"Fine by me," Sam said, "I'm just glad you're here with us."

Dean stood up, and he walked over to the counter, grabbing the cheese he had shredded onto a plate and brought it over to the table, he set it down on the middle of the table before he sat back down. "Dig in."

The four ate and small talked during dinner before they finished up their food. Jennifer had grabbed a couple plates and brought them to the sink to take care of them while the others went into the living room.

"It sucks to be you."

She turned around and saw Dean standing there, leaning his shoulder against the doorway frame, a smirk on his face. "Get your butt over here and give me a hand."

"No way, I'm not doing that. I don't want my hands wet," he shook his head while folding his arms across his chest.

She smirked. "Afraid to get your hands wet? What're you, a cat?"

"Hell no," Dean made his way to the sink and grabbed a plate.

Jennifer chuckled as she looked up at him. "You're a dork."

"I know what I am, but what are you?"

"Cute," she rolled her eyes at him.

He grinned and nudged into her shoulder slightly as he pushed the left over food off the plate with a fork and into the trash. He looked at her again when she nudged him back. He chuckled, "copycat."

She stuck her tongue out at him before she grabbed another plate. "Hey, can you hand me the…" she stopped in mid-sentence and gasped when water hit her. She looked at Dean and saw him holding the sink hose. "Oh, you ass!" she set down the dirty plate and grabbed a cup out of the sink, filled with water, and she got on her tip-toes, lifting her arm up and she poured the water on his head.

"Oh, you're going to regret that!" Dean said as he sprayed her again with the hose.

The two continued to get each other wet and laugh together when Sam and Kate walked into the kitchen.

"What the heck?" Kate said staring at her siblings who were soaked from head to toe, still standing by the sink.

Sam smirked. "Did you two have a disagreement with the sink or something?" he joked.

"Very funny," Dean said. "Just having some fun…"

Sam shook his head with a laugh. "Clean up the mess when you guys are done."

"Ok… not!" Dean lifted the hose up again and pointed it at Sam, spraying him with it.

"No!" Kate yelled, laughing as she run out of the way, making sure she didn't get wet when Sam did.

"Oh, kitty Kat, you're next," Dean grinned stepping toward her.

"No, Dean, don't do it!" Kate begged.

Dean's grin grew bigger. "Kitty kat…" he then sprayed her with the hose.

The house was soon filled with laughter from everyone in the kitchen.

"I can't believe how much water there is now," Jennifer said looking down at the floor.

"I can," Sam said grabbing a towel off the rack next to the sink and bent down and placed the towel down, wiping up the water.

Kate sat on the counter and watched Sam before looking at Dean. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Dean wondered.

"Start… fun?" she asked.

Dean stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to him. "Well, I figured we could use some fun. Make things less depressed around here."

"It was a good idea," Jennifer said.

"How are we going to do this?" Kate said, thinking aloud.

"Do what, sis?" Sam asked.

"Be a family… without mom and dad?"

"Kate, we're always going to be a family. Without them… it may seem like we aren't much of a family, but we're more of a family than ever," Sam said as he tossed the towel on the counter and grabbed Kate's hand and held on to it, "that's never going to change," he smiled.

Kate smiled. "Good."

"Who's ready for a night out in the living room?" Dean said breaking the silence a few moments later.

"Are you thinking of a movie night?" Kate asked.

"You bet. Who says we can't try to start being the normal Winchester family again sooner rather than later?" Dean said as he headed toward the living room.

"We'll watch a movie under one condition," Jennifer said following him.

Dean turned around. "What's that, Jen?"

"You won't be picking the movie," she said.

Dean smirked. "Oh yeah, who says I can't?"

"We do," Sam, Kate and Jennifer said at the same time.

"Try and stop me, then…" Dean then spun on his heel and ran into the living room.

"Stop him!" Sam yelled as he and the sisters ran after Dean.


End file.
